1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for remotely controlling functions of a portable terminal, and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable terminals are becoming more widely used due to their portability and user convenience, functions performed by a portable terminal are also being rapidly increased based on the rapid development of supporting technology. Functions provided by a portable terminal vary widely. For example, a portable terminal includes not only a mobile communication function, which provides a simple voice communication function, and a packet communication function, such as text or multimedia communication, but also a user information management function including a phone book function or a schedule management function. Due to such advantages, the portable terminal continues to gain popularity. However, such advantages of the portable terminal can cause an inconvenience or even a problem for a user in certain circumstances. For example, if a user misplaces or even loses the portable terminal, various problems may occur such as theft of user information stored on the portable terminal or excessive use of service if the portable terminal is found by a malicious user. Moreover, as the portable terminal is depended on more frequently to support the activities in the daily life of the user, even if the portable terminal is not lost, if the user is unable to use the portable terminal for a certain time, for example, in the case the portable terminal is left at home when coming to the office or left in a visited place, it is disadvantageous in that the user is unable to use the functions of the portable terminal such as placing or taking a phone call or receiving or sending a text message. Accordingly, there is a need to address the various problems which are caused when a user is unable to access their portable terminal due to, for example, not carrying or losing the portable terminal.